


The Illusion Badge

by darumasama



Series: Pokemon AU [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: !Gym Leader Nico, !Nurse Will, !trainer Octavian, Gym Challenges (Pokemon), M/M, Nico is an amazing trainer/gym leader, ghost pokemon, octavian is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: Where Will finally gets to see Nico in a gym battle
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Pokemon AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823215
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	The Illusion Badge

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Gym battle time. I hope it makes sense because pokemon are hard to write. Lol
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think. Or if you have any requests about what you would like to see happen.

Will was excited because today was the first time he would be able to watch Nico battle a challenger of the gym. It wasn’t because he had to be at the Pokemon Center all the time, but because Nico was insistent that having an audience would distract him. Of course, Will had his suspicions considering he didn’t say anything if the challenger brought along friends. After months and months of begging, Nico had finally given in and said that Will could watch. Will knew that Nico was a very formidable opponent considering the amount of trainers’ pokemon he had to heal, but he was curious to see what strategies he used. He knew that unlike other gyms that had puzzles and sometimes other trainers to test the challenging trainers before reaching the gym leader. The Lavender Town Gym relied on the ghost pokemon that resided there to judge the trainers that came for the Illusion Badge. Depending on how the ghost pokemon judged a trainer, depended on how Nico battled them. If the ghost pokemon decided that a trainer was of good spirit then Nico would go easier on them with the assistance of the wild ghost pokemon to battle on his behalf. However, if the ghost pokemon decided that a trainer didn’t have a good spirit then Nico would unleash the terror of his own trained six pokemon. After he would crush them in battle, he would warn said trainer that if they didn’t learn to bond with their pokemon and in turn have a good spirit they would never make it as a trainer. He would also sometimes threaten them with all the terrible things their soul would go through once they passed on. The only reason why Will knew about this was because the trainers that came to the Pokemon Center would tell him everything which only piqued his interest in seeing Nico battle. 

Once he made sure that Audino and Chansey were set to run the Pokemon Center he made his way to the gym. He entered through the back door in which Nico had given him the key so that he would be able to watch from the gym leader’s side. When he entered, he was instantly greeted by Nico’s Gengar. He didn’t know why, but for some reason Gengar had taken a liking to him sometimes even attempting to help in the Pokemon Center. It always made him laugh because Gengar reminded him so much of Nico in a way. Gengar and Nico both acted so tough on the outside, but they were actually just a bunch of softies. Nico had told him that Gengar was the last pokemon he had caught right here in Lavender Town. When all of the people had started leaving and abandoning the city, Gengar had become the protector of his fellow ghost pokemon by scaring away the people that were only there to cause trouble. It was over that protection that Nico and Gengar had bonded and eventually Gengar stole one of Nico’s pokeballs to put himself in and accepting Nico as his trainer. 

“Hi Gengar,” Will grinned as Gengar eagerly took his hand and dragged him to the arena. The trainer was already there with a sour look on his face and Will couldn’t help but sigh as he recognized the trainer. It was his cousin, Octavian and his two followers, because that was what they were. As much as Will liked to see the best in people, his cousin made that very hard even with having only met him a handful of times. His eyes darted to Nico and noticed the hard look upon his face. It was obvious that the ghost pokemon hadn’t judged Octavian to be of good spirit, not like he was surprised. Nico’s ghost pokemon all hovered around him, an atmosphere of tension around them as Octavian stepped into the challenger’s part of the arena.

“Get ready to be beat by the best trainer in the world!” Octavian shouted with a cocky smile as he brushed his pale blond hair out of his face in a dramatic fashion. Will couldn’t help but roll his eyes with a snort which is when Nico and Octavian seemed to notice his presence. He just gave Nico a smile as he tried to completely ignore Octavian, easier said than done.

“The rules of the battle are simple,” Nico stated. “Three pokemon single battle. First person to have all their pokemon faint is the loser.”

“Cousin,” Octavian smirked. “I heard you gave up being a pokemon trainer because you sucked at it. Let me show you what a real trainer looks like.” He put his hand out as one of the two guys behind him put a pokeball in it for him as if it was too much trouble for him to hold his own pokeballs. “Go, Mightyena!” Octavian’s Mightyena appeared out of its pokeball with a growl. Even from where Will was standing he could tell that Octavian’s pokeman wasn’t well taken care of which only made him frown. Nico had remained silent with an uninterested look upon his face, but Will could tell by his stiff posture that he was not happy with the way Octavian was acting. 

“Go, Mimikyu.” Nico said as his Mimikyu appeared from his shadow and entered the arena. 

Octavian laughed, “You are going to use that pathetic little thing? I am going to wipe the floor with you. Some Ghost King you are. Mightyena, use Crunch!” He smirked up a Will, “You know because this is a ghost gym they are going to be weak to dark type attacks.” 

Will just rolled his eyes with a snort because Octavian was trying to act like he knew everything, which he didn’t. If he did, he would have known that since Mimikyu was part fairy type that dark attacks did normal damage. He also should have known that Mightyena would be weak to fairy type moves. Although, Will was quite impressed by how calm Nico was remaining.Mightyena’s fangs glow as it rushes towards Mimikyu.

Nico just sighed as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms. “Mimikyu, use Play Rough.” Mimikyu made a little squeak before she released the powerful fairy type move. She jumped towards Mightyena and cloaked it with a thick, white smoke surrounded by stars. Mightyena didn’t stand a chance and went down with one hit once the smoke cleared. Will couldn’t help but grin because it was clear that while Nico’s pokemon were well trained, Octavian’s were not otherwise one hit regardless of damage advantages. He had seen many pokemon take on other pokemon with the type advantage and still come out on top.

Octavian narrowed his eyes, a frown upon his face. “Mightyena return!” He glared down at the pokeball. “I guess that is what I get for using such a weak pokemon. Useless.” He tossed the pokeball towards his two followers before holding out his hand demanding the next pokemon. They put the next pokeball in his hand. “Go, Blaziken!” He grinned. “I’d like to see you beat my Blaziken! Blaziken, Flare Blitz!” Blaziken’s body became surrounded in light red fire with orange streaks of fire spiraling around it as it charged Mimikyu.

“Mimikyu,” Nico said softly. “Disappear into the shadows then use Psychic.” Mimikyu did just that, the psychic attack hit directly, but didn’t take Blaziken down. Will assumed it was because Blaziken was Octavian’s first pokemon so it also must be his most powerful, although again he could tell how poorly the pokemon was taken care of. Yet the fighting spirit from Blaziken was amazing. Despite being a horrible trainer, Octavian’s bond with Blaziken was strong.

“Blaziken, use Poison Jab!” Octavian ordered which surprised Will that he even knew to use poison type moves against Mimikyu considering he seemed to forget that she was part fairy type in the previous battle. Mimikyu tried to sink back into the shadows, but Blaziken was a bit too fast this time around. While the Poison Jab didn’t knock Mimikyu out, it did bust Mimikyu’s disguise as well as poison her. 

Nico’s eyes narrowed, “Mimikyu, use Psychic.” Mimikyu disappeared into the shadows once more to use a surprise attack Psychic, but Blaziken still didn’t go down.

“Blaziken, keep using Poison Jab!” Blaziken’s claws glow purple.

“Mimikyu, keep using Psychic.” Mimikyu’s body became surrounded by blue before waves of energy fire at Blaziken. 

The two pokemon kept attacking and avoiding each others attacks for a while, but Will could tell that Mimikyu was growing weak from the poison that still afflicted her body. He glanced at Nico, but he still had the same guarded mask of indifference as before. Eventually, Mimikyu landed the final Psychic attack that ended the battle before fainting herself. Octavian growled as he returned Blaziken to its pokeball carelessly tossing said pokeball behind him yet again. 

Nico just went into the arena and picked Mimikyu up. “You did amazing.” He whispered to Mimikyu before he walked over to Will and gave him his pokemon. “Take care of her.” was all he said before going back to where he was standing before. Will instantly took out a revive and started tending to Mimikyu in his arms.

“You got lucky!” Octavian shouted. “But my next pokemon will be impossible for you to defeat! Go Bouffalant!” He smirked cockily as Bouffalant stomped its hoof ready for battle. “Good luck having your ghost pokemon take out a normal type, loser. That Illusion Badge is as good as mine.”

Nico didn’t seem fazed, “Go Gengar.” Gengar disappeared from next to Will and reappeared in the arena, eyes glowing red, ready for battle.

Octavian laughed, “Doesn’t matter what pokemon you choose, ghost types can’t do damage to normal types.” Cold blue eyes looked to Will. “But a loser like you, cousin, wouldn’t know such things. I guess that is why they sent you to this crappy town. No need for a real Pokemon Center so no need for a real nurse.” He laughed again. “I mean come on, you really think our cousins would let you ruin their reputation with allowing you to run a real Pokemon Center.” Will just rolled his eyes knowing that it was just better to keep quiet than argue with Octavian, he wouldn’t listen anyways or just throw more insults.

“Are we going to battle or are you just going to shit talk my town and the nurse of the town’s Pokemon Center?” Nico asked, eyes narrowed. Will could tell that Octavian was getting to Nico now. Nico cared dearly about this town and the ghost pokemon that lived there. He did not take kindly to those who didn’t appreciate its importance or beauty.

“You’re funeral,” Octavian joked, though only his followers seemed to find it funny. “Bouffalant! Use Throat Chop!” Bouffalant’s horns glowed purple

“Gengar,” Nico said calmly, eyes flashing red for a second. “Stand your ground and use Drain Punch.” Gengar’s fist became surrounded by yellow streaks before it glowed green, his fist connected with Bouffalant right in the middle of its head. The two pokemon stand there for a second before Bouffalant falls onto its side fainted.

“No way!” Octavian shrieked as he returned Bouffalant to its pokeball. “You cheated! Ghost pokemon can’t hurt normal pokemon!”

Nico scoffed, “That is only true when using ghost type moves. Just as your Bouffalant could learn a dark type move despite being a normal type pokemon, my Gengar has learned a fighting type move which is super effective against normal type pokemon.” He smirked, “You really think I don’t know all the strengths and weakness of my ghost type pokemon?”

“I’m going to report you as a cheating gym leader!” Octavian threatened, but both Nico and Will knew that it would never come to anything. “You went way harder on me than other trainers! People said that you only used Gastly, Litwiks and other weak ghost pokemon. It’s not fair!”

Nico frowned, “Yes it is true that I used stronger pokemon against you, but that is so you could learn a lesson. It is clear that the ghost pokemon that haunt this town were correct to judge you the way they did. You are indeed a disgrace to pokemon trainers everywhere.” He walked over to Will to take Mimikyu into his arms. “Pokemon are not just things you can control, they are living creatures that deserve our respect and care.” He glared towards Octavian. “If you don’t change how you treat your pokemon, they will be very unkind towards you in the afterlife.” 

He smirked, “Although, ghost pokemon will already treat you unkind now throughout your travels. They can communicate easily around the world since they go in and out of the spirit world quite often.” He turned to leave signaling Will to follow with a slight nod of head, but stopped abruptly. He turned a hardened glare towards Octavian, “One more thing. Will is very good at his job and just because he chose to be a nurse over a pokemon trainer doesn’t make him any less than anyone else. I am sure that if he chose to battle you with his pokemon you would still lose.” He turned back to Will with a smile, which Will returned. 

“Aegislash, Gengar, Trevenant.” Nico called, his pokemon gathered around. “Please make sure that Octavian finds his way safely out of our town.” He turned one last time to Octavian, shadows seemed to be drawn to his and ripple around him. “We wouldn’t want him to have some kind of accident.” With that Will followed Nico to the back of the arena to the gym leader’s part of the gym with a satisfied smirk at Octavian’s look of horror. 

“That was amazing Nico!” Will beamed. “No wonder you were able to become a gym leader. I am sure if you wanted to you could even become the champion of any region you wanted.”

Nico just hummed, “I could, but I prefer being here.”

Will grinned, “Me too.” He nudged Nico playfully. “Especially with you Death Boy.”

Nico blushed and looked away, but Will could see the small smile upon his lips. “I like having you here too...”

“Aww,” Will squealed as he wrapped his arm around Nico’s shoulder. The boy tensed for a bit at his touch, before relaxing. “Such a secret softy under all that emo.”

“Shut up,” Nico muttered, his blush glowing.

Will laughed, “How about some lunch!?”

Nico sighed, “You only say that because you want me to cook.” He rolled his eyes. “It’s a wonder how you ever survived on your own considering you burn everything you ever try to cook.”

“Not fair!” Will pouted as he crossed his arms. “I only almost burned down the Pokemon Center once!”

Nico scoffed, “Yeah, because I offered to cook for you so there wouldn’t be a possibility of it happening again.” Will just pouted, but he wasn’t really upset. He knew that Nico was right, but he just enjoyed their little playful banter about everything. Over the past few months of getting to know Nico, Will realized that underneath his hard exterior the same boy he had fallen in love with was still there, a bit different, but still there. He was honored that he was one of the few people privileged enough to see it. Maybe in the future, they could be more than friends, but for now, what they had was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I have been neglecting my other stories. But I am trying to work on them. I am in a bit of a writers block so please forgive my slowness. Also, I am planning on moving back to my apartment since I have done all I can to help my dad with his house so please forgive the slow updates. It honestly shouldn't take that long to move, but you never know lol. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think or if you have any requests. :)


End file.
